


Denial

by Lefaym



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's definitely not Buffy--that's what Faith tells herself, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stuffphile for the super-quick beta.

Faith is not thinking of Buffy, she tells herself, when she returns to her room and retrieves the vibe she keeps in the drawer by her bed. She just has to unwind, that's all, after a hard night of Slaying; sixteen vamps between the two of them, and not one of them had stood a chance. They'd moved together, her and B, like one person, always knowing when to stake and when to hold back—perfect.

But it's not Buffy, it's definitely not Buffy who's on her mind as Faith presses the vibe against her clit; it's not the way they'd rolled to the ground together to avoid an attack that's on her mind—and it's definitely not Buffy's breath, warm against her lips, that Faith is thinking of as she slips the vibe inside her. She's not thinking at all of the way she'd like to pull Buffy's pants down around her ankles, and the way she'd like to bury her head between Buffy's thighs, teasing and licking and whatever else it is that you're supposed to do then; Faith doesn't need to know, because she's not thinking about it, she isn't.

She isn't thinking about the way B would cry out as she came with Faith's tongue on her clit, and Faith's fingers in her cunt; that thought isn't what's making Faith shudder now, yelling out so loudly that her neighbors must be able to hear it. Faith's mind is not consumed with Buffy's musky scent, or her eyes, or the way she arches her back so perfectly when she's about to dust a vamp—that's not what's making Faith smile as she basks in the afterglow of orgasm.

Nope, no, absolutely not—that's not why she's lying here, too satisfied to move an inch—it's got nothing to do with Buffy at all.


End file.
